This invention relates to salt bridge reference electrodes used in cathodic protection systems which protect metal structures immersed in corroding electrolytes. Such reference electrodes produce a fixed voltage potential, to which voltage potential of the metal structure being protected is compared, to regulate operation of a cathodic protection system which provides protective current to the metal structure of interest. Such reference electrodes must remain stable, i.e. fixed in voltage potential, for extended periods of time.